Dinner for two
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Finally Kel and Dix manage to finish a romantic dinner, with a little extra surprise for Dix.


**A/N: This is a Brackett and Dixie love story! I never did a story like this before. So I hope I did alright. **

Dixie was standing in her bathroom applying her makeup carefully so she could get it just right. Tonight was a special night and she was excited. She looked at herself in the mirror admiring the work she had done, her hair was curled and looking nice. She walked into her peach colored bedroom and over to her bed looking at the four different dresses that lay there. "Let's see. I like this one…" She held up a white one with sparkles around the bottom part and upper part around the neck. "Naaa. Looks too much like a wedding dress." She laid it down and picked up a soft pink long dress. "I think I'll pick this one." But then she looked down at the red one and it was also pretty but it was a knee high dress. The last one was a light blue blended with a darker blue. She shook her head she wished she could wear them both. "Come on Dix. There will be other dates." She went with the blue one. She put it on and it swayed across the floor when she walked. "Perfect! He will just die." She wanted to look perfect for him since he had told her that this was going to be a night she would not forget. For her that meant a great restaurant and expensive food.

She went to the living room and started to pace the floor. She picked up a pillow and fluffed it and put it back on the sofa. She turned on the TV and it was playing One Adam 12. She never liked that show so she turned it back off. "Wish he would hurry. I'm hungry." Once the last two words left her mouth the door bell rang. Finally! She hurried over to the door and opened it seeing him made her heart beat faster and a smile spread across her face. "About time Kel."

Kelly Brackett looked her up and down. "You look so beautiful tonight." He handed her a single perfect red rose.

Her eyes sparked as she took and smelled it, as she stepped outside with him. Locking the door they went to his car. He opened the passenger side for her. "Thank you." Her smile made him melt she was everything he had hoped for in a woman.

Dixie looked at his face as he closed the door. He looked so nervous too her, he was even sweating a bit. '_Wonder if it's something I said__._' She thought to herself. She watched him climb in and start it up and the radio came on playing the Elvis song , Always on my mind.

As she listened to the song she looked over at him and he was still acting funny. "Kel? Are you ok?"

He took a quick glance at her then back to the road. "Yeah. It's just a little hot in here."

She thought that was odd since it felt just right to her. '_He must be getting sick._'

The rest of the drive was quiet until they arrived at the parking lot of the fancy restaurant. Kelly opened his car door and got out and went around to the passenger side and opened the door offering Dixie his hand as the bellhop got in the car to park it. They started to walk to the door when Dixie grabbed Kelly's hand. "This is a really nice place Kel."

It was dark outside and the stars were twinkling with the full moon shining. It was a nice night, the kind of night for going to the beach, walking along the water, cuddling, and sharing a few kisses with the only sounds were their own heartbeats and the ocean as music.

They got to the door and Kelly opened the door for her again. "You are such a gentlemen Kel."

They were greeted by a matre de who obviously knew Kel. The man smiled at them as he picked up two menus and led them through the restaurant to their table. Dixie was impressed with the place as she followed the man with Kelly behind her. The place was in dark red with gold accents. The lights were dim, with nice candles burning on each table. It's ambiance whispered romance . Finally they arrived at their table and Kel seated her and kissed her on the cheek before taking his chair. The fine linen table cloth, gold silverware, and fine china told Dixie that Kel was going to splurge tonight. A bucket with a champagne bottle chilling was on a small table by their table. Dixie smiled at Kel as their glasses were filled with the bubbly drink. She raised her glass to Kel and silently toasted him and they drank. Kel was watching her with a twinkle in his eye.

"What would you like for dinner Dix?"

"I don't know." She looks at the menu seeing the list she decided on something she hoped wasn't too much. The prices weren't on her menu but his, so she wasn't sure. Then she saw the desert, and smiled. "I want the cherry cheese cake. I'll have a number six for the entree."

'_I know he's missed a lot of dates with me lately or walked out of our dinners but this is a bit much. He's going to be broke, and the next date we will be eating lunch meat sandwiches. Oh well we can rent a movie and have popcorn. He keeps staring at me, did my lipstick smear?_' Her thoughts were running a mile a second.

"Kel? Is something the matter?"

"Huh?"

"I said is something the matter?"

"No. I was just thinking." He looked at her locking their eyes.

"About what?" She frowned thinking he might not like the date.

"Nothing bad." He smiled at her. "Just hoping nothing go's wrong."

"Kel, everything is just perfect nothing could go wrong."

"Yes it could Dix. I need this to be perfect. I don't need someone to start choking on their dinner or someone to have a heart attack."

"But it is perfect. And if you think that way then it will happen." She giggled little. '_He sure is acting strange_."

The guy came back with a tray and put a big plate with cut lobster, shrimp, and a bunch of other sea food in front of Dixie. Then he placed a big steak with two baked potatoes in front of Brackett and added a bowl of warm rolls and two small green salads. "Anything else?"

"No thanks." Brackett's voice was shaky as he talked.

They ate while listening to the song playing. Dixie was almost done when Kelly got up and walked over to where she sat. He reached in his pocket and pulled something out. "Dixie?"

"Yes?" She turned her chair to face him as her heart raced. It was racing so fast she thought she might faint.

He bent down to one knee and looked up and into her blue eyes, he took her hand in his and with the other raised it holding a gold ring with a bright diamond in the middle. It wasn't too big and wasn't too small either. "I love you with all my heart Dix. You mean the world to me. Will you marry me?"

Dixie suddenly felt light headed as she looked at him her mouth opened but nothing came out.

Kelly looked at her. '_I think she's going to tell me no_.' He looked down in disappointment when he felt her soft hand under his chin.

"Yes. Kel I love you too. I'll marry you!"

He looked back up at her with a huge smile on his face. "You will?"

She shook her head as she jumped out of her seat and hugged him tears in her eyes as they fell on the floor. "What do you think?" She kissed him and he put the ring on her finger. She looked at the pretty thing and looked at him. "I love you so much Kel."

They hugged as people in the place looked on with smiles on their faces. Kelly got up and helped Dixie to her feet and gave her a tender hug and one of the hottest kisses Dixie had ever had. Brackett was right, this was one night Dixie would never forget.

"Do you want desert or get out of her and go somewhere else?"

"Forget the cheese cake Kel." She smiled up at him.

**A/N: I did this thinking that those two should have gotten together. I hope you all liked it. So what do you all think? Good? Bad? Please review. And Please no Flames.**


End file.
